Mario Kart Ed
by Tario Ed
Summary: The Eds and the kids are suck ino the world of Mario Kart Wii. To escape they have to win the 150cc Special Cup Which is quite hard so have to practice to be the one to Beat Bowser at the final cup at Bowser Castle. Please review!
1. The Beginning

Edd and Eddy were walking towards Ed's house to think of a new scam. Suddenly they were greeted with boxes outside Ed's house. They see Ed coming out with a pile of boxes.

"Ed what is with all this boxes?" Eddy asked

"My mom said I have to get rid of the stuff I don't want anymore" Ed replied

Eddy was searching through the boxes.

"Eddy it is unjust to search through other people's belongings." Edd complained

Eddy jumped out of a box holding a game disc. It said _Mario Kart Wii _on it but the disc was gold plated.

"Ed I never know you had a Wii." said Eddy

"I don't but got with Chunky Puffs." Ed answered

Eddy had an idea.

"Let's auction it for cash," Eddy said "We could make a fortune."

_An Hour later_

"Step right up folks to Ed Auctions," Eddy shouted. People were gathering around Eddy.

"Double D you do the rest." Eddy muttered to him

"Our first item is a game called Mario Kart Wii. It is only can be played on the Nintendo Wii. Our starting price is $5."Edd described to the crowds

"I love Wii games," said Jimmy "I will pay $5 for that."

"Rolf will pay $7."

"Rolf you don't have a Wii" Kevin

"Rolf can keep a merchant from the Ed Boys

"10"said Jimmy

"20"Rolf replied

"25" Jimmy said

Eddy was celebrating his wealth.

"Going once, going twice," Edd about to slam the hammer "Sold to the boy in the light blue top." Jimmy ran to get the disc.

"Everyone come and play with my new game." Jimmy said.

Everyone went to Jimmy's house to play his new game _Mario Kart Wii. _Jimmy inserted the disc into the Nintendo Wii. He went to the Disc Channel and presses the _Start _button. He then went to 4-Player button.

"Right so me, Eddy, Kevin and who else wants to play," asked Jimmy.

"Fine," said Rolf. "The son of a shepherd will play."

Jimmy gave out the controllers.

"Choose your characters."

Eddy was Yoshi, Kevin was Bowser, Rolf was Koopa Troopa and Jimmy was Baby Mario. Jimmy, as Player 1, chose the Mushroom cup then the OK button. All of a sudden there was a bright light that engulfed the whole room. A few moments later Eddy was in a kart. On the steering wheel was a mini screen. Underneath the mini screen there was 3 buttons. A red one on the left, a green one on the right and a blue one in between the green and the red. On it was the words "ITEM".

All of a sudden on the mini screen it said 3….2….1…..GO!

"How do you move this stupid thing." Eddy said

"I don't know Eddy." said Edd "There is no pedals."

Eddy looked at the mini screen. It said 5th.He then looked at the buttons. He pressed the red one and all of a sudden he crashed into Sarah who was 10th

"Mind where you're going, fathead." Sarah shouted

Eddy press the blue one, nothing happened. He finally press the last he accelerated rapid. Everyone soon copied Eddy's discovery. Eddy was first as he was going past a sculpture of a plumber in a green clothes. They were signs saying 'Luigi Circuit'. Suddenly Ed drove pass Eddy.

"Bye, bye Eddy." Ed said

Ed drove past boxes with question marks. Eddy drove through and a picture of a red shell appeared on the mini screen. The blue button lit up brightly. Eddy press it curiously and a shell was spinning from his kart. Ed's kart flipped and Eddy regained first place


	2. The Race Begins

Eddy was still first place by Lap 3. All of a sudden his mini screen a picture of a blue screen with spikes on it with wings on it. Eddy had to deal with Bullet Bills, Stars, Red shells and POW bocks but nothing like this. All of a sudden the shell hovered about Eddy and exploded. Eddy was launched it into the air. Ed, Kevin and Jonny took the chance overtake. Eddy tried to regain first place but had to settle for 4TH. Suddenly it all went black then all of them were in a room with the Mario Kart logo.

"Whoever fired that blue thing is dead." Eddy said

Jimmy was nervous because he fired the shell

"So now what," Kevin asked

All of a sudden the room dimmed and a spotlight revealed a red book with the words _Manual _on it.

Edd picked up the book and read it to the kids

"Dear users you have been trapped in this game. In order for you to be free you must defeat me. Each cup you will have four races. At the end of each course the person will be chosen to defeat a skilled driver on a course. If you win the person will receive a Mega Up and the group can proceed. If you lose you will have to do it again with harder enemies, From Bowser.

P.S. Let the games begin! "

Edd finished reading to the kids.

"Who's Bowser." Kevin questioned.

"I don't know," replied Edd "But whoever he is he is running this game."

All of a sudden there were two spotlights shining on two symbols. One of them was a mushroom that had beady eyes and ha a red top with white dots. There was writing underneath saying 'Mushroom Cup' and on the other one was a simple green shell. The writing said 'Shell Cup'

"It will be better if we spit up," Double D said "It will be quicker for us to get out this game. So who will go for the Mushroom Cup?"

"I will." Kevin said

"Rolf will join you." Rolf said as him and Kevin headed for the logo

"Wait up guys." Nazz said

"Anyone else?" Kevin said

"GRAVY!" Ed said as he walked to the group.

"So how do we start racing Double Dweeb?"

The Ed search through the red book for a solution.

"It says 'Squeeze the item." Edd said

Kevin stared at the mushroom. He squeezed it and all of a sudden Kevin, Rolf, Nazz and Ed vanished with the mushroom.

"Well that leaves me, Eddy, Jonny, Sarah and Jimmy to race the Shell Cup."

Edd went to squeeze the shell but had couldn't. Eddy squeezed it but he couldn't.

"It's not budging Double D." Eddy said

They all tried to put their effort together but they couldn't squeeze it. Double D searched through the book for a solution.

"It says "If you can't squeeze a cup logo you must eat it!"

"WHAT! I'm not eating that." Eddy said

"Eddy you have to." Edd said

"WHY!"

"Well mine, Jimmy's and Sarah digestive system cannot handle eating such foreign substance and Jonny has allergies with Turtles." Edd explained.

"How do you know?" Jonny and Eddy said in unison.

"Nurse Assistants need to know this type of information." Edd replied

"Oh well, let's get this over with." Eddy said picking up the green shell. He slowly popped it into his mouth.

"How does it taste." Jonny asked

"Salty." Eddy replied.

He spat out a mini golden shell.

"Now eat it." Edd said

Eddy popped it in his mouth and swallowed. All of a sudden he glowed extremely brightly then all dark.

Suddenly they arrived in a room with a scale on it. They heard a Metallic voice say "Step on the scale." Eddy first stepped on the scale. Suddenly a voice shouted "Medium". Eddy then vanished. It was Edd turn. It said 'Light'. Edd was quick embarrassed. Jimmy and Sarah went up at different times both saying Light. Last was Jonny but despite his big head he was class as medium. Jonny vanished to a room with 3 different karts, 3 different bikes and Eddy.

"Pick a kart Jonny-boy." Eddy said

Jonny looked at all of them then he chose the _Bon Bon_. Eddy chose the _Wild Wings._ Once again they vanished to another room where Jimmy and Sarah were. There was a screen that said 'Waiting for other players.'

"Where's Sockhead."Eddy said

"Present ," Edd said as he appeared next to Jonny.

The screen said 'Meet your opponents." Then 7 holograms appeared.

"First opponent Green Koopa, second opponent Flying Red Koopa , third opponent Water Koopa, fourth opponent Ice Koopa, fifth opponent Pink Yoshi, sixth opponent Blue Yoshi and last and not least Toad." A voice said

"Let's go." Jonny said as they vanish to the course.


	3. Luigi Circuit&GCN Peach Beach

Mushroom Cup- Luigi Circuit

Kevin appeared on a course. The same one they had race on earlier. Their opponents were two Hammers Bros, one green the other red, 4 toads, Blue, yellow, red and Black, and two Yoshi's, one pink and one blue. Kevin wasn't alone. He was with Ed, Nazz and Jonny. They all were concreting to get the Mega Ups

3….2….1….GO!

Kevin went from 11th to 4th crashing into the Black dotted Toad. The toad wasn't going to take so as soon as they went pass the sculpture of a plumber with green hat and top he took an item. It was a triple green shell and as his revenge he fired all of his shells at Kevin. They both knew as soon as Kevin's kart finished flipping a new rivalry was formed. Rolf also made a new rival with the pink Yoshi as they were fighting for first place. Suddenly both Rolf's and the Yoshi's screen showed a picture of a blue coloured shell with wings and spikes on its back (Does this sound familiar).The shell hovered over them just as they cross the finish line.

"Son of a gun." said Rolf

BANG!

The Black Toad drove passed the two rapidly. Meanwhile Nazz and Ed were doing quite well both were 5th or 6th.

End of Second lap here the current results

Black Toad

Pink Yoshi

Blue Toad

Yellow Toad

Nazz

Ed

Red Toad

Rolf

Blue Yoshi

Kevin

Red Hammer Bros.

Green Hammer Bros.

"At this rate none of us are going to get the Mega Up." Kevin moaned

Kevin got a Bullet Bill, he never use the item before. He was eager to try it so he pressed the brightly lit blue button. All of a sudden he and his kart turned into a bullet bill. He rushed through the course knocking people all around.

The Black Toad was finishing the last turn when on his screen appeared a bullet. He turned back but just as he did he was smash into the sand. The bullet turned back to Kevin. The Black Toad was angry but at least he got second….NOT! Ed overtook him as well.

End of race result:

Kevin-15pts

Ed-12pts

Black Toad-10pts

Yellow Toad-8pts

Red Toad- 7pts

Nazz-6pts

Blue Yoshi- 5pts

Rolf-4pts

Blue Toad- 3pts

Red Hammer Bros.- 2pts

Pink Yoshi- 1pt

Green Hammer Bros.- 0pts

Shell Cup-GCN Peach's Beach

Edd, Eddy, Jonny, Jimmy and Sarah were on the course. There was a pink hoop with the words _Mario Kart_. The road was made of rocks.

3….2….1….GO!

Eddy and Jonny had great launching to the front of the pack. The road turned to right and spat in two. Everyone turned right but Edd decided to turn left. On the right side there were animals with stick legs, a round sphere-shape body and a beak. Suddenly they ran towards the huddle and tossed some in the air. Eddy and the Ice Koopa manage to escape as the roads re-joined. After the encounter with the Cataquack, Eddy grabbed an Item. It was a thundercloud. It started to spark as he cross into the second lap. Suddenly he felt a barge for the back.

"MOVE FATHEAD," Sarah shouted

She overtook Eddy. Eddy realised a cloud wasn't over him, It was Sarah. Suddenly lightning struck her kart causing her to shrink.

Okay let's check the result

Edd

Eddy

Sarah

Ice Koopa

Pink Yoshi

Jonny

Green Koopa

Water Koopa

Blue Yoshi

Toad

Paratroopa

Jimmy

Eddy saw Edd turn left on the split. To dodge the Cataquack he followed Edd. He was behind Edd by a matter of second. He went up the boost pads and landed in an island of sand. Eddy looked on his right and saw Jonny and Ice Koopa being toss up in by a Cataquack. On the other side of the creek Sarah saw Edd and Eddy driving peacefully. Sarah was getting angrier. It was bad enough she had been shrunk by Eddy. When Roads merged there was a strip of sand of sand with two Cataquack. One came running to Eddy. Eddy turned right but Sarah pushed him to the Cataquack. Eddy was toss in the air.

3rd Lap

Everyone was now turning left to avoid the Cataquack. When they joined Eddy got a red shell but he wanted to hit Sarah but Edd was in his way. All of sudden he saw the same blue shell that hit him on Luigi's Circuit flew overhead. A blue explosion appeared. Sarah landed right beside him. Edd had got first but second was up for grabs. They head to head pushing each other until Eddy saw Sarah's K art flipped. It was Jonny

"Thanks Jonny-boy" said Eddy as he cross the line

"No problem Eddy"

End of Race Results

Edd- 15pts

Eddy-12pt

Jonny-10pts

Sarah-8pts

Ice Koopa-7pts

Paratoopa-6pts

Blue Yoshi-5pts

Water Koopa-4pts

Toad-3pts

Pink Yoshi-2pts

Green Koopa-1pt

Jimmy-0pts


End file.
